


float (like a cannonball)

by electriceell



Series: Being pulled under [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Depression, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 08:04:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6946804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electriceell/pseuds/electriceell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First follow up to "sun comes up (now or not at all)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	float (like a cannonball)

It's not the first body he’s seen or even the first that he's had to identify. That was Elena Cardenas, back before Foggy _knew_ , back when Nelson and Murdock gave him pride, back when he had a best friend. 

Identifying Matt's body is exponentially more painful than Elena. Not because Elena’s death was insignificant, no, but because he is alone in that very same morgue without his best friend at his side. Instead his best friend lies on a slab of metal, his body unmoving, waxy, and undeniably dead. 

Brett is there because, of course he is. Foggy sobs on his shoulder like he did when they were children back when his biggest heartbreak was the bullies tearing up his prized Pokémon card. Hysterical laughter bubbles up at the remembrance of that loss at this time and place. How ridiculous. His best friend is gone. Forever. He’ll never get to make another terrible blind joke or protect someone who’s wrongfully accused or listen, creepily, to Foggy’s heart. Well, now there’s no heart left to listen to. Just an empty space. Matt may have killed himself, but he took a piece of Foggy with him. A big piece. 

After identifying the body, Brett must have led Foggy out because he’s not staring at Matt’s mangled corpse anymore. There’s hot tea in his hands and someone is asking him what he would like done with Matt’s remains and how he wants things handled and it’s all too much. It’s too much and Foggy shuts down, letting the emptiness take him; if he doesn’t think, if he doesn’t engage with the world, the world can’t go on hurting him.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is one option for what comes next in this story. I've written another one, coming soon!


End file.
